Shudder
by Sycocat2
Summary: Ritsuka & Soubi get into a spell battle. Ritsuka withstands the attacks until being badly injured and Soubi must care for him, but is even he powerless in this instance?
1. Shudder

**Summary**: Ritsuka & Soubi get into a spell battle. Ritsuka withstands the attacks until being badly injured.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless 

I

I

**Chap 1: "Shudder"**

I

I

As was customary, Soubi met Ritsuka after school. They walked through the empty park. Snow covered benches and the path. This afternoon was not lit by the sun, and a light breeze occasionally brought goose bumps to Ritsuka's face.

Suddenly Soubi sensed a team nearby. "Ritsuka, wait a moment, we're not alone." Ritsuka turned "You mean a team?"

He nodded then called into the snowy air "Come out then, only _animals_ need to lurk".

Two young men emerged from the shadows behind several trees. They seemed about high school age, and were both at least four inches taller than Ritsuka. One had long light brown hair, the other short dark brown. There was nothing physically impressive about them.

"Loveless and Beloved I take it?"

"We are Loveless" Soubi responded coolly "Who are you?"

"We are Sightless" the one with long hair answered.

Knowing Soubi was prepared to fight alone Ritsuka touched his arm and whispered "I'm ready".

Soubi knew it could be deadly to display any type of weakness to another team, so he did not protest, but said "Yes".

"I declare a spell battle"

"Yoshida let's start with our light attack" the sacrifice ordered with a smirk.

"Yes Nara" responded the fighter. He shot balls of ice, but Soubi put a hand out stating "Defense", and they shattered a foot from Ritsuka's face.

"Don't think you're in the clear, I wasn't kidding when I called that was a light attack", Nara said then "Yoshida hit him with our new favorite", he smiled.

His fighter chuckled. "Beams of ice and snow shred his defense and make that boy bleed".

A cloud of snow made it impossible for them to see even a foot ahead. "Defense strengthen" Soubi called.

As he prepared to counter, long thick shards of ice shot through snow and a few hit Soubi, but he did not flinch until he heard Ritsuka cry out.

"Fire, melt the snow and burn their bodies!"

His attack was successful as Yoshida shout in pain, and with the mist cleared he could see his sacrifice. Ritsuka had fallen to his knees. Blood streamed in a thin line down his coat, and his body jerked uncontrollably.

"What's the matter little boy?" Nara cruelly questioned.

Soubi disregarded the comment and stated "Loveless forfeits the battle".

"Oh come on!" the younger fighter yelled, but Soubi ignored him and rushed to Ritsuka.

He removed his coat and wrapped it around his sacrifice's shaking form. Kneeling, the man gripped Ritsuka's hips to stabilize him. He then turned to the team and asked "What was involved in your last attack?"

"Like we'll frickin' tell you?" Yoshida scoffed incredulously.

Maintaining his composure, Soubi demanded with darkness in his eyes "If you don't tell me I'll kill you where you stand!"

Crossing his arms, Nara responded snidely as he helped his partner stand "It freezes wherever it hits, so if it hits let's say the lungs or heart… well I'm sure you get the point."

With a glare Soubi hissed, "Yes. Now get the hell away from us". Laughing, the boys departed the area.

Holding his sacrifice close to his body Soubi whispered "Ritsuka". He did not respond and continued to shake.

Soubi would burn every tree in the area to heat Ritsuka. Instead he created a controlled fire with a spell. As the ice and snow surrounding them melted, the spasms slowed. When the entire park was void of snow, Ritsuka stopped shaking and collapsed into his arms.

"Never again" the fighter declared. He would not allow Ritsuka to be harmed in such a way ever again.

Lifting his unconscious form Soubi whispered "Come Ritsuka", then stood and carried him out of the park.

He would bring Ritsuka to his apartment, and mend his wounds. Then he would lay him on his bed under piles of blankets, and check his temperature periodically.

Rushing through town with Ritsuka bundled in his arms Soubi shuddered, though not because of the winter cold.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: Look at that, I actually included a spell battle... I may continue this fic. Your patience is appreciated.


	2. Breaths

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chap 2**: **"Breaths"**

I

I

In half as much time it would have taken in an automobile, Soubi arrived at his apartment. There was no time to get his keys, and without a second thought he kicked the door open.

He raced to his bedroom. He carefully removed Ritsuka's coat, shoes, and clothing. Laying the boy on his bed, Soubi regarded every bleeding wound and bruise, paying special attention to a slice in the path between his lung and heart. He pressed his ear to Ritsuka's chest, heartbeat was irregular, but he was breathing.

Soubi removed his sweater, then undershirt. After using a bottle of hand sanitizer to prevent infection, he grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and poured warm water on part of his white undershirt, then wiped the blood from Ritsuka's body.

Some wounds continued bleeding, including the one in his chest. He removed a first aid kit from the drawer of the small table and proceeded to quickly nurse each wound with practiced efficiency.

After an hour, he finished mending the visible wounds, but would not know of any others until the boy came to.

Ritsuka's face was flushed, and he checked his temperature- it was indeed a fever.

Not out of the room for more than two minutes, he washed his hands then took a bottle of children's Aspirin from the bathroom cabinet, which he purchased specifically for the boy, then went to the kitchen and poured a cup of juice.

Returning to the bedroom he paused in the doorway, watching the steady movement of the dear boy's chest.

"Never again" he declared once more, shutting his eyes briefly. Perhaps resulting from the sound of Soubi's voice breaking through silence, Ritsuka's eyes slowly opened. With difficulty, he turned his head toward the window, then to face Soubi. Seeing the man brought him relief. He tried to speak but gasped and coughed instead.

Soubi opened his eyes and he too felt better as Ritsuka's gaze rested upon him. He walked to the bed then placed the pill bottle and juice on the small table.

Kneeling, he faced Ritsuka directly. Gently Soubi touched his less wounded right cheek. A slow stream of tears wet his fingers.

For some reason the boy felt like he was in trouble, and unsteadily whispered "Did I… do alright Soubi?" He wanted to be a strong sacrifice, just like his brother was, and protect his fighter. He then coughed painfully several times.

The question brought a pang to his fighter's heart. He understood the reason for such a notion though. "Yes Ritsuka" he answered only.

Said child attempted to smile, but his body ached too much. Soubi saw his pained expression and said "I brought some Aspirin, and juice". He opened the bottle and poured two pills into the cap then put it on the table.

"I'll help you sit up." Ritsuka pulled bare arms over the blanket and pushed himself slowly up onto his elbows. Soubi moved closer, and he put his arms around the permanently bandaged neck.

His fighter pulled the pillow forward then brought his right arm to his spine. Ritsuka painfully sat up with a groan and new tears passed over the drying streams.

Soubi felt great sadness knowing his sacrifice was in this state because he withstood attacks for him.

When Ritsuka slowly removed his left arm from his fighter's neck, he was passed the pills and juice.

The boy swallowed with great difficulty. It was amazing he could breathe with his throat tightening in such a way. Drinking the remainder of the juice helped ease the tension in his throat, but his body was another story.

Putting the cap and cup back onto the table, Soubi eased him to lie back down. After resting a few moments from the strain, Ritsuka attempted a deep breath. Finding that he couldn't, he breathed in and out with several short breaths. Soubi watched closely, wishing he could do more to heal his wounded sacrifice.

With each shaky gasp for air, Soubi heard the hesitance in the boy's lungs.

After many minutes passed silently, but for the upsetting breaths, deep blue eyes dove into violet ones. "I love you Ritsuka" he softly whispered. His sincerity calmed Ritsuka, Soubi saw.

He would not yet address the idea of visiting the hospital for necessary x-rays. He did not want to reawaken anxiety in his sacrifice.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 2**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Swallow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chap 3: "Swallow"**

I

I

One day later, Soubi knew his fears would not be put to rest simply by the will of nature. Ritsuka's breathing remained sporadic, and the pressure in his chest prevented utterance of more than a few words.

When Soubi changed the bandages, it made him hopeful to see the wounds were surely healing. Still, his vision could not travel through skin, nor could he hear his sacrifice's thoughts.

He approached the subject slowly, so as not to alarm Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka my love" he whispered, unhappy to awaken the boy, but in this instance action was necessity. In sleep Ritsuka's breaths became ever more staggered and during the night had once stopped for more than five seconds before he coughed and breathed again, the instance made Soubi's heart skip a beat.

Soubi's concern increased when his sacrifice did not stir. Caressing his flushed red cheek Soubi spoke again, "Ritsuka, I need you to open your eyes". As though the whisper contained a spell his eyelids slowly rose.

He grimaced at the intensity of the pain and murmured "Soubi". His fighter held his gaze.

"Ritsuka as a precaution we are going to the hospital today." Violet eyes glinted with apprehension.

"Do not worry" he insisted, placing a light kiss on Ritsuka's scraped forehead. "After breakfast we will go."

His calculating mind easily devised the best method to follow for the day.

"I have food prepared" he said offering a hand. After Ritsuka sat up, he moved the pillow to his back, and turned to pick up a plate with scrambled eggs, toast and two Aspirins, as well as a cup of apple juice.

"Thank you" Ritsuka whispered hoarsely then breathed a hollow breath. He did not want to worry his fighter by telling speaking of the about the high level of pain he was in, but Soubi knew all along.

He sat beside the bed, book in hand, and let the boy eat with some peace. He did not read though, his senses were focused on his sacrifice.

Ritsuka painfully swallowed the pills and blinked away tears. Following, he ate small bites of egg, but did not touch the toast.

After Ritsuka finished all he could, Soubi brought the dishes to the kitchen, and called Kio. "Sou-chan you never call me these days. What's going on?" he asked jovially. "Could you drive Ritsuka and I to the hospital?" Soubi requested in a low tone. Kio's joy dispelled immediately. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes" he said in a more serious voice "Thank you".

It took fighter and sacrifice the majority of that half hour to help Ritsuka use the bathroom and dress. When Kio arrived, Soubi asked him to keep an eye on Ritsuka while he dressed in the other room.

The other man was taken aback by the child's appearance. He understood that since Soubi did not explain what happened, he would not, just as he never explained his own mysterious injuries. (Although with Semei it was not difficult to surmise.)

As they rushed out several minutes later, Kio hoped the hospital staff would not accuse his friend of any wrong-doing.

When they arrived at the hospital, Soubi indicated it would be best for Kio to return to school. "Alright" he agreed without argument. Though wishing he could be there for his friend in this time of difficulty, he departed. He wouldn't be able to focus in school, so planned to go to a bar instead.

Soubi walked his sacrifice into the waiting room and the triage nurse looked up. After easing him into a seat, Soubi picked up the patient intake forms and began filling them out the best he could. They were directed to an examination room by another nurse. She looked over the forms as well as Ritsuka's hospital records.

"What is your relation to the patient?" she asked.

He had already planned how to answer. "I was a friend of Ritsuka's brother who passed away. I look after Ritsuka, as was his wish". Much as he detested pity, he did know how to play his cards, and was questioned no further regarding the matter.

"I'll call his house to notify his mom where she can find him".

Soubi grasped Ritsuka's hand and utilized his charm saying "Mrs. Aoyagi works during the day, when school lets out I watch him. I try to help their family as much as I can".

She nodded and said sympathetically "They've been through so much, you're a great man" then instructed "Please have him remove his clothes and put this hospital gown on. He should not drink any fluids or eat until the doctor permits, in case he needs to run certain tests. The doctor should be here in a few minutes".

"Thank you" he smiled briefly. As soon as she walked out the mask disappeared, and he turned to his sacrifice.

As much as he disliked Soubi's lies, they could be useful. He was glad to have Soubi there to handle explaining his state.

I

I

**End of chap 3**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: I don't know the way of hospitals in Japan, but the instructions to not eat or drink before tests is something I've experienced in U.S hospitals.


	4. Shriek

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chap 4**: **Shriek**

I

I

After Soubi helped Ritsuka undress and put the hospital gown on, "a few minutes" became twenty, then on. Each moment that passed waiting for Ritsuka's doctor caused the fighter's anger to boil like lava in his veins.

He did not sit, but crouched at the bedside dabbing at Ritsuka's red face with a damp paper towel.

At last a man in a white coat entered, chart in hand. The forty six year old stood several inches shorter than Soubi, with short black hair and wide glasses. He had some weight, though not an excessive amount.

"Hello I'm doctor Saito. I'm told you're not a relative mister…"

"Agatsuma"

Nodding once Dr. Saito glanced at the bandages across Ritsuka's body then at the chart "I see that the patient is having difficulty breathing, let's take a look".

With latex gloves on his hands, he picked up a small flash light. "Aoyagi-kun open your mouth please" He did so, and the doctor pulled his chin down more, straining his jaw.

Saito observed his throat, then put the flash light down and made a note. "Well he doesn't seem to have an infection or inflammation." Soubi wanted to throw the chair at him.

What had he written as the cause of the injuries? A car accident seemed a fairly accurate a trade-off for the truth. This doctor was ludicrous.

"Aoyagi-kun, I need you to sit up". Ritsuka faced his fighter with great pain and exhaustion in his eyes.

"Aoyagi-kun, please sit up" the doctor persisted no more than a few seconds later, with unnecessary annoyance in his tone.

Soubi eased him up the same manner as in his apartment.

"I prefer if the patient sits up on his **own**. It helps measure the extent of the damage."

"Hurts" Ritsuka whispered then gasped.

"Fine" Saito said scribbling another note then lifted the stethoscope and pressed it to Ritsuka's chest. He grimaced at the pain and chill.

"Breathe in."

Ritsuka did so.

"**Deeply** Aoyagi-kun." He breathed as deeply as he could, and when the pain became too intense started coughing and gasping.

Laying the instrument over his neck, the doctor placed his hand on Ritsuka's chest.

After regarded the chart Soubi marked with the sites of his injuries, he pressed the tips of three fingers against the injured location between Ritsuka's lung and heart. The boy shrieked.

Soubi shoved Saito away with his free hand, and without missing a beat commanded "You will not harm Ritsuka again".

As he rose from the floor and fixed his white coat, the doctor responded with a scowl "Agatsuma-san you're lucky if I don't call security". Soubi's gaze was laced with immeasurable ferocity, which was not broken by the petty threat.

_It is not permissible to kill a doctor_, he reminded himself.

"The only reason I won't is since you're the sole adult here with the patient…" Saito said, backing down. "I'll schedule an x-ray" then he left the room.

Soubi turned to his sacrifice, and helped him lay back against the pillow. "Be… careful" Ritsuka whispered "Want… you stay".

Soubi forced his rage to dispel, and pet Ritsuka's cat ears to help them both relax.

I

I

I

**End of chap 4**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review. That's not an invitation for "doctors aren't supposed to do that", "doctors wouldn't do that" or any such comments. I do respect doctors, but have met too many who behave in ways much like the fictional character "Doctor Saito" here.


	5. Perspire

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chap 5: "Perspire****"**

I

I

The Electromagnetic Radiation technician was careful when placing a weighted protective vest over Ritsuka's reproductive organs and stomach. He made sure the boy was as comfortable as possible before turning on the machine.

He allowed Soubi to stand in the technician room with him as he went back and forth to adjust the machine x-raying Ritsuka's neck, lungs, and abdomen. It took about fifteen minutes for each test.

Though he experienced injuries on a regular basis, the Ritsuka was not accustomed to the intrusive beep of an X-Ray. Each loud sound pounded into his head which began to throb adding to his physical discomfort.

When the tests completed about forty five minutes later, the Radiologist helped Ritsuka stand. The man was all the more sympathetic after viewing the extent of his new and old injuries. It was not every day such a brutalized child came to him. A number of bones had healed on their own after older injuries, but some a bit crookedly, showing they were not helped by a doctor with a caste, or any necessary surgery. The new injuries from the car accident, as his chart specified, would take a while to heal completely, and would likely cause him pain throughout his life.

"You should be using a wheelchair, I'll request one be brought to your room." He then turned to Soubi "I'll bring the results to his doctor immediately". He hoped his sense of urgency was not evident in his voice; he did not want to worry the poor boy. Soubi noticed his uneven tone however.

"Thank you sir", he spoke with genuine gratitude. The man nodded and left the room.

After seeing those images, Soubi would not sleep this night either. Deeper guilt hungrily gnawed at him. If he ever dreamt, he might wonder if this was a nightmare.

_I should have prevented every injury…_

For the fighter, it was not illogical to think in such a way; instead it would be illogical to believe he could **not **have prevented past injuries.

It did not matter the "rules" were that a sacrifice take the attacks and protect their fighter, he swore an oath- to protect Ritsuka. Besides that, every time he saw a new bandage on his sacrifice, he could not kill the woman who inflicted the harm. Of all the orders Ritsuka gave, few as they were, the only one he seemed to follow was to not harm the Aoyagi mother. If only Ritsuka disliked her so it was simpler.

A few minutes later, a male nurse rolled a wheelchair into the room. Soubi helped his sacrifice slowly to the chair, and helped him sit. Each grimace and gasp echoed in his ears.

"Would you like to?" the nurse asked. "Yes, thank you" he said, and grasping the handles followed the nurse back to the hospital room.

Before Soubi could help his sacrifice back onto the bed, a female nurse entered and said "Dr. Saito would like to move Mr… Aoyagi to the in-patient ward, I'll direct you to his room".

"Alright" Soubi responded, and when Ritsuka looked to him concernedly, whispered "There is no reason to worry, this is a good thing". He gathered Ritsuka's belongings and they crossed the hall with the nurse to the elevator.

"Your new doctor is Dr. Shimizu, one of the best trauma specialists in the East." As soon as she finished speaking, a doctor stepped in "Dr. Shimizu" she said with a bow then exited the room. This thin man had short dark brown hair parted more to the left side of his head, and no facial hair. Though ten years older than Dr. Saito he appeared to be the younger of the two.

He adjusted the chart to his left hand, extending his right one to Soubi and they shook hands. "Agatsuma-san, my name is Shimizu Kato. I just received Aoyagi Ritsuka's x ray results, and… I will speak plainly, he needs surgery and soon. We must stitch the puncture in his right lung. If we don't do so immediately, the wound may become infected, and for one his lung could become irreparable. Also infection of a vital organ can be catastrophic.

It is possible for a person to survive with one lung, with all sorts of expensive equipment and many adjustments to their daily life. We prefer to avoid that when we are capable of repairing the lung.

Along with that, several of his ribs are fractured and will be attended to. I wish we had seen him to help mend his injuries in the past, but that is not the top concern at the moment." He would not address the question of what caused the old injuries, but the recent ones did appear to be as claimed- results of a car accident.

"I will have a nurse prepare him for surgery" he said. After looking back at the papers he concluded "I will prescribe medicine to treat his fever a few days after the operation" then he left the room.

Ritsuka was apprehensive at the thought of surgery, but the hollow sound of his lungs and pain with each breath worried him exponentially more.

Soubi grasped his hand. No matter how he tried to hide his worry it was so obvious to Ritsuka it was nearly palpable.

Like a child his age, or really anyone going into surgery for the first time he wondered

_What if I die?..._

Squeezing Soubi's hand tears glimmered in his eyes.

I

I

**End of chap 5**

I

I

**A/N**: The X-Ray technician is modeled after an EKG tech I had once who was the best person I interacted with in that office or hospital.


	6. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless or information from the website  Heal-from-a-Collapsed-Lung

**A/N**: Some of the details mentioned are suppositions while some are from personal experience i.e the punctured right lung, so I know enough to provide such details.

I

I

**Chap ****6: "Heartbeat"**

I

I

"Don't worry Ritsuka I will be watching over you during surgery, and will be beside you while you sleep and as soon as you awaken", Soubi assured caressing his cheek which perspiration dripped from.

_When he breathes freely I will breathe again as well…_

Soubi avoided the thought that if Ritsuka perished he would as well. He wanted to believe his sacrifice possessed immortality.

Ritsuka shivered, nude but for the hospital gown which was uncomfortably arranged so it could be opened from the front.

Fear jumped into his heart and with difficulty he asked "Sou what if… forget again?" He sucked in a shallow breath "What if I **die** today?" Coughing painfully tears flowed again, and Soubi was torn.

Placing his hand on his sacrifice's warm cheek, covering almost the entirety, he whispered "You will not die". The boy closed his eyes. "Ritsuka do you hear me, **you will not die**. I will use every ounce of power within me to assure it, and you must believe as well, draw on your power also and it shall be."

Violet eyes widened, he did feel stronger. It always amazed him the mysterious powers his fighter controlled. "Thank you" he whispered. Hearing Dr. Shimizu enter Soubi lifted his hand and kissed it "I love you". At those words Ritsuka tightened his grasp. Resting sapphire eyes on violet, Soubi assured with his gaze.

The doctor stood at Soubi's side and explained *"To reiterate, there is little risk. Expect to wait forty eight to seventy two hours for the lung to begin functioning properly again. The mark from the incision will shrink marginally during the healing time over months, and all that will remain will be a thin line typically only about one inch thick. After the surgery is complete, Aoyagi-kun will remain in the I.C.U two weeks for observation."

Gently Dr. Shimizu asked "Are you ready Aoyagi-kun?" He whispered "Yea" through tears clouding his vision. Soubi locked eyes once more with his sacrifice then was directed to the waiting room.

_Just as you stand beside me when I fight, in this battle I will you to emerge victorious…_

Another doctor and several nurses entered the room and readied the necessary surgical instruments. Each clad in white with white masks over their mouths and rubber gloves covering their hands- it reminded him of a scene from a horror movie and his heartbeat sped up, until Soubi's words returned to his mind and calmed him.

A nurse placed a needle filled with anesthesia into his arm and taped it in place. In moments he fell into dreamless sleep.

Dr. Shimizu used a scalpel and made the incision, miniscule as promised, and set to work.

I

I

Soubi couldn't sit; such a position was too relaxed for the current situation. As the hands of the clock progressed from 4:35pm to 8:14pm, memories of his teachings screamed at him to remove his mind from the situation and not allow it to affect him so, but that was not an option. He wanted to feel the way he should.

Parents, family, and lovers of other patients paced and worried in the room with him. Their loved ones where being treated for serious reasons as well... A two year old with a high fever he may not live through… wife with a food allergy that caused her to pass out by fault of the restaurant… teen who kneeled on rusty nails and would likely lose his knees… a police officer's family prayed for his recovery from five bullet wounds… Somehow Soubi felt unhappy for these people, which showed how much Ritsuka changed him, how important he was.

An image flashed through his mind of Ritsuka's smile.

At that moment, a nurse opened the door "Agatsuma-san?" His heart dropped at the prospect he may never see that smile again. He turned to the pleasant-faced woman in surgical attire. "Aoyagi-kun's surgery went well, and he'll be brought to his room in a few minutes."

_**Fireworks, sunshine, flowers, bright colors across canvas, Ritsuka's smile…**_

Soubi felt so happy he smiled as he laid his head in his hands to hide the emotions that flashed across his face. After collecting himself as much as he was capable, he stood and returned to the room just after two nurses slowly transferred Ritsuka's unconscious body to the hospital bed.

The boy's chest rose and fell without a hollow sound, only the normal quiet of even breaths in sleep.

_There he is, alive and breathing…_

Soubi placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and entwined their fingers. In deep sleep Ritsuka's fingers curled to weakly grasp his.

I

I

**End of chap 6**

I

I

**A/N**: I felt so emotional during this chapter, as with this entire fic.

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N 2: **I don't describe the operation because there are so many details. Plus the fact that he had the hollowness for days before going to the hospital didn't mesh well with what is actually recommended for a punctured/collapsed lung. I try my best to be as accurate as possible about these things, but I'm not a doctor and this is fiction so blah.


	7. Smile

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless or information from the website  Heal-from-a-Collapsed-Lung

**A/N**: Some of the details mentioned are suppositions while some are from personal experience i.e. the punctured right lung, so I know enough to provide such details. I'm not a doctor though.

I

I

**Chap ****7: "Smile" **

I

I

Soubi spent the night on a visitor's cot in Ritsuka's hospital room.

The fighter awoke at dawn and watched his young sacrifice as he slept. His sweet face was still colored by a blush due to fever, and in the light of the rising sun he appeared as a spirit.

He nearly had been but a spirit severed from a living body.** Nearly**, but he had bypassed Death.

The thought arose to mind of his precious Ritsuka going home to receive a beating for being gone for days. He would need to return to the hospital barely a day after leaving... this likelihood brought Soubi great anguish.

_I will not see Death meet Ritsuka, I would perish first in his place…_

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when Soubi was his first sight of the day. His flaxen hair spilled over his shoulders, not tied back, and had not been brushed in days, but he retained his noble appearance.

Seeing him wake, Soubi clasped Ritsuka's hand and kissed his cheek "Good morning my love", the first one all week. "Yeah" Ritsuka whispered, and with tears of happiness brightening his eyes, reached his arms upward, disregarding the pain at the side of his breastbone. It was nothing compared to the disabling horror of demonic claws tearing at his chest for days.

Soubi bent down and relished in the hug he received, "I love you".

Ritsuka's smile widened, and after a full minute he released his fighter who then sat beside him on the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, unable to remove his gaze from the sole life he needed in this world.

"Better... stronger" his voice remained weak with lesser pain in his lung, the doctor told them it would hurt but likely would not be so in a week.

_I'm __glad__ to be alive… _

"Seeing your brightness return brings me great joy. I am happy you're well Ritsuka."

_I'm thankful you survived…_

He lightly wrapped his arms around Ritsuka again and pressed their cheeks together, hiding the emotions that flashed in his eyes. Ritsuka could tell he was filled with emotions not in his nature. He did not lift his right arm this time, so he did not tear the stitches, he rested his head against his fighter's body.

"Thank you Soubi… for being here for me." Scratching behind a cat ear he replied "I will **always** be here for you Ritsuka".

They heard three knocks. "Come in" Soubi called, face changing as he turned.

A man with a cart topped with trays of food stepped in "I was instructed to deliver a meal to this room for Aoyagi Ritsuka".

Soubi accepted the fish, spinach, and white rice. "Thank you" Ritsuka whispered as he departed. Soubi passed him a bottle of water, and the pain medicine prescribed by Dr. Shimizu- Tylenol 3 with Codeine. Ritsuka swallowed water and a pill.

The quality of the food was less then tolerable, but he ate as much as he was able. Noting his expression of dissatisfaction, Soubi offered hope, "When the doctor says you can leave the hospital, I will prepare a meal composed of every food you desire." Ritsuka cheerfully nodded.

That afternoon, a member of hospital staff handed Soubi a bag. "A Kaido Kio left this for you." He accepted the bundle and removed a note: _Sou-chan- I hope your playmate is okay. Please turn on your phone! Here are a few things to occupy you both. ~ Kio_

He removed the contents- a manga with two smiling girls on the cover, a book about the basics of Humanistic Psychology which Ritsuka forgot in Soubi's apartment a two months ago, and one large sketch pad and drawing pencils.

As repayment he did call his friend that afternoon, to provide varied points about the current circumstance.

I

During the two weeks of his hospital stay, with therapy for his lung capacity Ritsuka felt the life return to him, it was no longer as though he had moments to live.

He completed the intriguing book one day ago, but Soubi had not given him the manga, seeing that it included many nude scenes. Said fighter kept himself occupied when he wasn't watching Ritsuka by filling his pad with some sketches- another butterfly, a joke sketch of Ritsuka as an actual cat, and a drawing which represented his sacrifice. On the page, a tree grew so tall it reached above the clouds- to represent Ritsuka's great strength and long life, and that he would forever be growing and changing to form the person he was meant to be.

Ritsuka went his usual morning routine of bathing, dressing, and eating breakfast, with Soubi watching rather than standing beside him. After the first week Ritsuka wanted to do as much on his own as possible, and his fighter respectfully stood aside and only helped when asked.

Dr. Shimizu arrived at 11:13am. *"Aoyagi-kun, how are you feeling? If there is any pain or discomfort, well that will happen, but do continue using the medicines I prescribed. Full recovery from a pneumothorax may take a few weeks. Be sure to rest, no heavy lifting, or racing. You will be discharged this afternoon. I recommend you stay home for at least one more week, I'll provide a note for your teachers, call the hospital and ask for me if there is a problem. Here is a packet that explains all the details about the operation and recovery."

After he left to check on other patients, Ritsuka and Soubi read the packet together:

*Follow your doctor's orders of resting and slowly returning to normal routines and exercise.

Avoid flying after a pneumothorax. Changes in air pressure can collapse the lung again.

Smokers are required to stop smoking in order to let the collapsed lung heal. Doctors recommend that they stop smoking altogether to avoid this condition in the future...

Upon reading that, Ritsuka glanced at Soubi, whose face displayed guilt "I will smoke outdoors, and never with Ritsuka near" he swore, placing his right hand atop the boy's heart.

The final lines read:

Some patients who undergo treatment for a collapsed lung can experience chronic pain after the lung has healed. This is due to the formation of scar tissue in the body.

After his final therapy sessions, Ritsuka would depart the hospital.

I

I

**End of chap 7**

I

I

**A/N**: I'll write one or two more chapters to finish this off, unless details I come up with for the next chaps lead to something...


	8. Bloodflow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless or information from the website Heal-from-a-Collapsed-Lung

**A/N**: Second or third time in a fic that I'm making the title two words combined, to maintain the single-worded titles.

I

This is the final chapter, enjoy…

I

I

**Chap 8: "Bloodflow"**

I

I

Soubi could not stop thinking about one sentence in the packet: _"You are at an increased risk for another collapse of the lung if you had a collapsed lung recently. One in five people who have had a pneumothorax will have another one within a year…"_ He needed to ensure that would not happen. If Ritsuka would not come live with him, it would become necessary to disobey one of his sacrifice's top orders and do away with his mother or use a spell on her to be certain.

The beautiful boy presently lay napping, and though each sweet breath was as music to his ears, he was so very troubled.

Ritsuka coughed lightly once and blinked to wakefulness. The fact that each time he woke these troubled days Soubi was always right there made him realize more than ever the measure of the man's devotion. No matter each whisper of those three words which caused an emotional and confused uproar within him, Soubi was without doubt his friend and someone he trusted almost entirely.

"Hi Soubi" he whispered. His fighter had not realized him stir because he was debating so fiercely in his mind. He peered directly into celestial violet eyes, and lifted Ritsuka's left hand to place a kiss upon, "I love you".

Surely returning to the familiar way of things, Ritsuka blushed but the hot rouge on his cheeks abated as quickly as it came.

Not loosening his grasp on the darling appendage, Soubi reached over and picked up a water bottle. His sacrifice was very gracious of it and drank. The simple aspects of daily life which most people take for granted now made them both very happy- Ritsuka swallowed the liquid easily without spilling or coughing or choking. He breathed regularly after drinking, and Soubi's eyes smiled as he passed the bottle.

"Ritsuka, when you're discharged today…" He cupped two small hands in his own, and finished in a whisper "Live with me".

After a long breath, Ritsuka regretfully explained "I can't Soubi, mom must already be so worried and…" he turned away. His fighter knew it was a long-shot, but he needed to present the option.

One way or another he would ensure that devilish woman did not send Ritsuka back to the hospital. This time was not her fault, but as the horrific x-rays showed and Dr. Shimizu explained, his sweet sacrifice had endured brutality and told no one despite the effects on his body. The photographs of his bones would never leave Soubi's memory.

"It is alright; if Ritsuka wishes to go home I cannot stop you, but know that I will remain nearby to watch over you each night." Ritsuka nodded knowing there could be no argument, and curled his fingers around two of Soubi's.

"I love you", Ritsuka hummed acknowledgement and they shared a long gaze. "I will go pick up the discharge papers and prescriptions" Soubi slowly let go and as he stood kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

As Ritsuka eased into his second boot, Dr. Shimizu entered the room "Aoyagi-kun I'm happy to see how wonderfully you have progressed, you're a very strong young man." "Thank you for everything you did for me Dr. Shimizu" Ritsuka said brightly. Soubi wordlessly shook the doctor's hand with a good strong genuine shake that said all he could not express.

Soubi threw a bag over his shoulder then clenched the other parcel, and offered his free hand to his young sacrifice. Slowly they departed the hospital.

Since there were no obstacles, their journey back to Ritsuka's house took about as long as Soubi calculated, including the instances when they stopped to rest between bus rides. They arrived at the Aoyagi residence just after school let out.

On the sidewalk two houses away, Ritsuka instructed Soubi "Go around back, and climb through my window". Soubi removed the contents of his backpack putting them instead into the bag he was carrying, and passed the backpack to Ritsuka.

In moments Soubi had disappeared as if camouflaged from sight, and Ritsuka walked the pathway to his front door.

Cautiously he entered and slowly climbed three steps then "Ritsuka my dear son, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long" his mother hugged him "School lasts too long. I'll make you a sandwich".

Treading carefully he said "Thank you mom".

"Ritsuka you sound different, are you sick?" He nodded. "You went to school being sick?" he froze "My Ritsuka is such a dedicated student" she smiled with pride "I'll make soup instead, go upstairs and rest" she kissed next to his cat ear and went into the kitchen.

Not wanting to push his luck he tiredly lumbered upstairs to his room. Soubi stepped out from an unlit corner and optimistically regarded his sacrifice. He did not hear any yelling, and now saw no red marks or cuts; it seems his mother was sane for the moment.

After closing the door Ritsuka said "I told mom I'm sick and she's making soup".

_Being a mother for once… _

Cupping his sacrifice's face in one hand Soubi said "I'm glad. I left your belongings on the other side of your bed. Tomorrow I'll wash your clothes, and do something about your coat".

Curiously Ritsuka asked "By the way, how did no one notice the spots?"

"Kio tried to wash it, but to little avail. I cast a spell for it to go unnoticed, but it is not permanent. I will find and purchase the same coat before school tomorrow."

"But Soubi that was expens-" a finger covered his lips and Soubi smiled "I will have it tomorrow, do not worry". He would leave at dawn and buy the coat in Tokyo, stores in the city never closed.

"Ritsuka!" he turned to the door anxiously "I made your favorite soup!" Misaki called as she climbed the stairs. Soubi was out of sight by the time Ritsuka turned back.

After his mom came back to check if he felt any better, Soubi returned.

Peering upon his sacrifice's pure face he saw the trails of unrest in drooping eyelids. The clock read 8:25pm "Perhaps it would be best to sleep" Ritsuka turned and nodded groggily "I think so, I'm still very tired".

_All that you endured, it is unsurprising… _

"I will stay here tonight and every night for some time, to make sure you are safe." Bewildered Ritsuka asked "What are you going to do, sleep on the floor every night and when my mom comes in, roll under the bed?" "Precisely", again there was no room for argument.

Soubi brushed long fingers between black cat ears, Ritsuka's eyes closed again and he murmured incomprehensibly. Before he fell asleep sitting up wearing day clothes, Soubi took out his pajamas and helped him redress, without protest. He kissed a bare shoulder and slowly pushed one arm then the other through blue sleeves.

Soubi lifted his body then laid him atop his warm familiar mattress and fluffy pillows. "Good… night Soubi", Ritsuka whispered with lips curved into a pleasant demure smile before settling into the land of dreams.

Watching his dear sacrifice's sleeping lips release breaths as his chest rose and fell, Soubi's body finally relaxed. After sitting watching the boy for several hours with deep thoughts streaming through his mind, Soubi lay on the pillow Ritsuka passed him and whispered a message to his peacefully slumbering sacrifice, "As blood flows throughout these veins, you are necessity to my existence. I love you Ritsuka".

I

I

_**The End**_

I

I

**A/N**: Thank you for all of your reviews, and thanks again to Ennu for convincing me to continue rather than leaving it as a one-shot. I hope you all liked this


End file.
